dolerafandomcom-20200213-history
Wars
Wars in Hardcore PvP are a bit different to regular ones. The strategy of using low level characters to give enemies unjustified kills doesn't exist for obvious reasons. Everyone is able to kill as much as they want, allowing good PVPers to continue a massacre. Alliance of Dolera vs Shikon The Para family dominated Dolera for a long time. In 2005 March 18th, a high level guild, the Alliance of Dolera, decided to take over the server declaring war on Shikon, the Para's guild. Three months later it seemed the war had ended in favour of the Paras. Pandemonium vs Chaos Riders - The 4 days war The highest level of Dolera of the time, Lowix, had declared war on the guild Chaos Warriors on December 27th. The reason was the murdering of his friend and the abuse of a game weakness. Lowix was killed by a magebomb programmed by Eruanno a few minutes after the war declaration going from level 136 to 133. After four days, Maguz Pistolero, founder and leader of Del Chaos, made an agreement with Lowix, leader of Pandemonium. Maguz Pistolero was to pay 200,000 gold coins in 2 weeks in exchange of Lowix ensuring no one in his guild bothers a Del Chaos member. Shinsengumi vs Del Chaos, Pandemonium and Vengence of Deceit No war declaration started this war. It's said a group of hunted players started it attacking the high levels of the strongest guilds. The Shinsengumi massacre in Thais, the multiple deaths of the highest level at the time, Lowix, and the death of Vazilisk were some of the most memorable parts of this war. Free Iten Plx vs Waterloo The war between FIP and Waterloo, lasted no more then a month and began with the unjusted killing of Lord'aden by Waterloo members. The reason behind the war was simply for fun and was not taken too seriously. Throughout the war FIP continued to level, while Waterloo stayed offline and waited for the main people in FIP such as Nuttymiked, Troll Warior, Lord'aden, Xekoroth etc. to log off in order to do a sneak attack on a low level. The biggest battle that took place in this war was the pacman room battle in ankrahmun tombs where Waterloo was unable to break the defensive capabilities of Troll Warior and they were helpless when it came to the overwhelming SD power of Lord'Aden, Isetrius, Nuttymiked, Xekoroth, and others. Pandemonium 694 vs 684 Del Chaos The murdering of Athraz and Aldarith on 2007 December 24th started this war. All war information can be found in this thread. It was considered by many to be a nationality war between Americans and Mexicans. Like the majority of wars on Dolera one side left the server without much explanation leaving Del Chaos to run the server. Del Chaos 71 vs 26 Vae Victus Many of the hunted characters who did not leave the server after the war formed Nightmare and continually launched attacks on Del Chaos. *November 10th: Del Chaos, Deadly and Ka Bros disbanded to become one in Vae Victus. The former members of Nightmare recreated Del Chaos as a joke. Blitzkriieg 13 vs 9 Blackened The conflict started when Sir Ucker was killed by the opposing guild. Both guilds consists of members who once were part of Del Chaos. More information can be found on the official fraglist thread. *November 9th: Maguz Pistolero made a recruitment letter followed by an explanation on Blackened reasons to start this war. *November 12th: Edkeys forced a cease fire. The war is over. Mavens 290 vs 234 Deadly War started upon the death of Deadly members Gerardo De Aragon, Mounsieur Lujuria and Totitos. It was justified with the premise Deadly was randoming Brazilian Academy members. Some say it was caused by Edkeys, the leader until then, going on vacations. It's most likely the combination of both. *January 6th: Brazilian Army was disbanded to create Care Bears. *January 7th: Blitzkriieg declared war on Care Bears. *January 9th: The creation of Mavens represents the return of the players who fought for Pandemonium, Checkmate and Nightmare. It is now the main war guild opposing Deadly. *February 13th: The chileans, once known as good allies of Vae Victus, sided with Mavens. *February 17th: During a fake open battle, the chileans and brazilians joined forces with mexicans in Vae Victus against the rest of Mavens. The fraglist can be seen here. Check the old one for further information. Shottaz 169 vs 131 Del Chaos This is the sequence of the conflict involving brazilian, chilean, mexican and american team. After being betrayed by their allies, the americans in Dipset settled an alliance with mexicans who had disbanded Vae Victus to recreate Del Chaos. *March 25th: The war is over. Del Chaos wins. More information in the official fraglist. Dipset 189 vs 120 Del Chaos As many predicted the two armies didn't last long together. After the dust had settled down the hostilities arose progressively. Dipset broke the hipocrisy striking surprise attacks against Del Chaos on April 11th. *June 1st: The war is over. Del Chaos controls the server. The fraglist can be found here or here. Notoriouz 47 vs 42 Primal Fear The recently made guild Notoriouz started this war upon killing two members of the guild Murderers Inc, Dikaris Shianus and Efleko, without a war declaration, as usual in Dolera. Murderers Inc was disbanded and came back as Primal Fear. *July 9th: The war begins. The ruling guild Forsaken and allies remained neutral at the beginning. More information and fraglist here. Forsaken 149 vs 187 Pandemonium Lowix returns to reclaim the server he once ruled. Roughly speaking, all brazilians and chileans that were in Primal Fear fought the ruling guilds of mexicans with the aid of americans. *July 18th: The previous conflict grows into a war involving the whole server. More information in the fraglist Awaken 45 vs 40 Criminal Union No big surprises in this war except Criminal Union represents all the hunted players ranked by the group they belong. As a reaction to this, Forsaken disbanded and gathered together in a larger guild composing Awaken. *October 1st: War starts. Nothing really changes. More information in the main article. Waterloo 518 vs 378 Crimson Sunset The murdering of Sammy fixie triggered the first 2010 war. The first few days were very succesful due to a rather controversial strategy concerning stacking. Waterloo is suspected of account sharing with some Infernian players, in order to wrest away control of the server. War ends in the very first month and nothing changes at all. Crimson Sunset controls the server. *February 3rd: The war begins. *February 13th: Edkeys, the leader of Crimson Sunset, is banned for using illegal software. *February 25th: War ends. Crimson Sunset still controls the server. More information in the main article. Exiles 29 vs 25 Deadly The war between Exiles and Deadly was scheduled to begin at March 23rd, making it the first scheduled war and first conflict involving mexicans in both sides since Blitzkriieg vs Blackned war. One of the great happenings after Solrakc had declared war by himself against Firez of Heavens, now Exiles, is the retirement of Edkeys. He had ruled the lands of Dolera for a long time "always trying to keep his friends together", but failed to do so in this conflict. He's been in charge of the main guild since he defeated Pandemonium back in 2007. *March 22th: Official date to begin the war. More information in the main article. Fobia 29 vs 39 Exiles War Started when Mangoner Created guild Fobia and killled Makope powood, Cleonix and Vicblood as a vendetta for killing Federal Wilfim. The conflict opened the wounds from the last war between Exiles and Deadly. *May 16th: War begins. *May 24th: War ends. More information in the main article League of Legends 423 vs 410 Fifth Sin Batista kills Sorveteiro Balofo. Then Batista dies. Then a whole bunch of guys die too. It's a war! *June 13th: War begins. *June 14th: Edkeys enters the war. The Allstars are disbanded to merge with Crimson Sunset. Exiles and Fly Society side with League of Legends. *June 17th: Batista was hacked from level 249 to 1 in two turns. *June 23th: Sandy Ravage aka Sonic Destruxion was hacked from level 135 to 1. *June 25th: Darkniel was hacked from level 221 to 183. Evol Latigid was hacked from level 188 to 14. *July 4th: A new guild called Fifth Sin is made and Crimson Sunset is disbanded. Sir Ucker changes sides again. More information in the main article. Category:History Category:Wars